


Summer Camp

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: The Faculty RPF
Genre: Christianity, Commentary, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is the coolest friend Elijah's ever dreamed of having and this is the best year at camp ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> [Commentary for this fic can be found on my journal.](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/609750.html)

"Hi." Crap, did his voice just crack? Elijah clears his throat, tries again. "Um, hi."

The boy glances up from whatever's in his hand and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. "Hey." His voice is deep. Bet he doesn't have to worry about squeaking.

"Uh, I'm Elijah." Elijah perches next to him on the wooden railing. Oh man, is that an iPod? One of the video ones, even. "We're not supposed to have iPods or anything." He groans inwardly. Way to make himself sound like a teacher's pet.

The boy just shakes his head, grinning, and Elijah notices he's got an earbud in one ear. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"That's what I meant," Elijah says quickly. He pushes his glasses up on his nose. "The counselors'll be coming around to show us to the cabins pretty soon. Better put it away."

"Thanks for the warning." He tugs the earbud out and shoves everything in his pocket. "I'm Josh." He squints at Elijah. "You been here before?"

"Yeah, this is my, uh...eighth year." Elijah counts it out on his fingers, third through tenth. "Yeah, eight years."

Josh's eyebrows disappear into his bangs. "Wow. You like it or your folks just make you come?"

"Oh, I love it!" Not only does Elijah's voice crack again, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth he realizes that was totally the wrong answer. "You know, anything to get away from the 'rents for a week."

"Even Bible camp?" Josh laughs.

"It's not that bad. I mean, there's chapel at night, but the rest of the time's free."

"But no iPods."

"No iPods," Elijah echoes, grinning at their secret.

Josh stands and stretches as a counselor heads their way, and wow, he's like a foot taller than Elijah, at least. And his jeans are sagging, too, which is also against the rules, but Elijah decides not to mention that. He stares at the white strip of underwear showing before Josh lets his arms fall.

"Tenth graders over here!" someone calls, and Elijah's surprised to see Josh look over. He's that tall and the same age as Elijah? So not fair.

Sighing, Elijah grabs his bags and wanders over. He doesn't recognize the counselor, who introduces himself as Mark before taking roll. Josh's last name is Hartnett. Elijah's never heard the name before. It sounds pretty cool, not dorky like Wood. Bet Josh doesn't get teased about his name. Who'd tease him anyway?

They both have Biblical names, though, which is kind of cool.

"...and Wood in 5-B."

"Huh?"

Josh hefts his duffle bag and swats Elijah on the arm. "Don't just stand there. Show me where 5-B is."

"Oh, right." How great is it that they're in the same cabin? Elijah grins. There's a weird butterfly feeling in his stomach and he hopes he's not getting sick or something. "Yeah, um. It's up at the top of the hill."

The rest of the afternoon is spent settling in, and then after dinner, there's free time and chapel, and Josh doesn't sing any of the praise choruses, even though the words are up there on the screen, so after a couple songs Elijah stops singing, too.

One time he thinks maybe Josh snuck off for a cigarette, because when he comes back from supposedly going to the bathroom, he smells kind of like smoke, but Elijah decides that if anyone asks, he'll swear Josh was with him the whole time.

They're kind of best friends or something, after all, and that's what friends do. Elijah doesn't think he's ever made a friend at camp this fast, and never anyone as cool as Josh. Usually guys like that ignore him (or worse, pick on him), and even if Josh kind of ignored Elijah during free time, that was only because Elijah doesn't know how to play pool and the seniors Josh was playing with didn't want newbies playing, too. Maybe he'll ask Josh tomorrow if he can teach him.

He spends more time darting glances at Josh than concentrating on the speaker, but that's okay, right? Josh isn't paying attention, either, except to the hole in the knee of his jeans. Elijah's jeans are almost brand new, all stiff and dark where Josh's are soft and faded. Well, they look soft, anyway. Not that Elijah's touched them, or thought about touching them, which would be kind of weird. They're just cool, that's all, like everything about Josh is cool.

It feels like hours after lights-out before he falls asleep. He keeps thinking about Josh in the bunk beneath him, maybe listening to his iPod with the screen hidden so the light's not obvious. As he starts to doze, he remembers the way Josh looked when he got changed before bed. Not only is he tall, he's got muscles, too. But not too much, like a bodybuilder. Just a nice amount. Really, just the perfect amount.

Why can't Elijah look like that? He knows he shouldn't be jealous of how Josh looks, but he can't stop thinking about him. He even wakes up dreaming of him. The dream is fuzzy and fading already, and all he remembers is that there was Josh and kissing.

Josh probably has a lot of experience kissing. More than kissing, even. He probably has a really pretty girlfriend. Girls like guys like Josh, guys who are tall and really good looking and not skinny and out of shape like Elijah is. Yeah, Josh definitely has a girlfriend.

Elijah rubs his palm against his hard-on through his shorts and tries to remember the dream. He must have been Josh, is what it is, but every time he thinks he's half caught sight of the girl Josh must've been kissing, he only sees himself.

Stupid dream. Stupid brain.

Turning onto his stomach, he shoves his hands under his pillow and squeezes his eyes shut and hopes his erection goes away before it's time to get up.


End file.
